1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for strengthening building structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,874 issued to J. L. Beaupre in 1969 for a house anchorage. Beaupre's patent discloses anchoraging means for supporting and strengthening building structures during extreme weather conditions. However, it differs from the present invention in that the cables pass through slip plates 10, which are mounted to the wall of the building structure. In the present invention a plurality of removable support beams are erected around the building structure whereon fixed eyelet members are mounted. After the storm, the protecting structure is removed without leaving any irregularities on the building.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.